


Unlikely Ally (Volturi x Child of the Moon!Reader)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child of the Moon!Reader, Drama, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Vampires are facing a new threat - ghoulish supernatural beings have just started to appear in the world and vampires are being killed in cold blood. History books say that only a werewolf can truly put them to rest but the Volturi slaughtered them all. Or so they thought. That is of course until a dainty little oracle vampire puts her own reservations of the Volturi aside to tell them of the last true werewolf's existence.
Kudos: 24





	Unlikely Ally (Volturi x Child of the Moon!Reader)

In all his immortal years, Aro had never seen these strange, ghastly creatures before. It was like they just raised from nowhere but after fetching some lower-level guards and placing them under the command of Alec, some fruitful information was harvested.

The creatures had been spotted throughout history a small handful of times - most books called them ghouls, demonic creatures that feasted on flesh, both dead and alive. The idea of a vampire being destroyed in such a way would have made Aro and his coven laugh if they hadn’t witnessed one of their own be eaten by these creatures. Sent out on a mission and with no word of their return, Demetri and Felix had been sent out to discover their coven mate Afton being slowly eaten alive by a ghoul. They managed to scare it off but it was far too late.

Hunched over a stockpile of papers and books, Aro held up an open book in his hand to his fellow Volturi leaders. “I found something.”

Caius flitted to his side at once, scowling at the book in Aro’s hand. “Anything of use?”

A humourless chuckle left Aro’s lips. “There is a way to kill these foul beasts… you won’t like it.”

“Brother we have no time for personal grievances,” Caius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Say it.”

“Children of the Moon,” he replied almost airily, looking from Caius to Marcus who was sat in a chair with a pile of books at his feet. “Turns out your old enemies were the most effective weaponry against these creatures.”

Caius balked. “You have… this is a mistake.”

“It’s written in a bloody history book Caius,” Marcus groaned. “I had a feeling your execution order would come back one day to spite us.”

“It isn’t specifically the claws or fangs that are effective but rather the saliva and bacteria,” Aro continued, ignoring the bickering. “It has certain properties that act as a poison to them. The only thing is, we eradicated their kind.”

Sitting down in a nearby chair, Caius looked as if he wanted to throw up. “So we’re doomed.”

At that moment, a knock sounded on the masters’ study door. Calling out, the receptionist entered, heels clacking against the stone floor which only added to Caius’s growing nerves. “Masters, you have a visitor requesting an urgent meeting with you.”

“Thank you, dear Gianna, who might it be?”

“Alice Cullen, master. She says she has news on ‘someone who can help’, whatever that means.”

Aro raised from his desk abruptly, startling the poor receptionist. “Then let’s not keep her waiting. Brothers, come. Gianna, send word to all the higher guard to be present in the meeting hall immediately.”

Alice Cullen sure knew when to appear at the most opportune times. She had come to inform them of two visions she had - the first had vampire and human bodies splayed bloody and cracked about the streets of Volterra, the ghoulish creatures moving in on Marcus and Demetri, the only survivors about to face their doom. Aro pressed her if she could see more beyond that first initial vision, and sure enough, she did.

Alice may have her rightful reservations about the Volturi, but this problem was bigger than all of them. Keeping her hand in Aro’s as he watched her visions play in his own mind’s eye, he watched the second vision replay.

A human’s face appeared, the vision pulling back to see them now standing with Marcus and Demetri. Their eyes then shifted to a sickly yellow-ish colour, along with their facial features, becoming more animalistic, a nose and mouth became a snarling snout like that of a wolf.

There was a werewolf, still living and breathing right now in this world. And the Volturi needed them.

They needed you.

No time was wasted in the search to find you. Sitting cross-legged in a chair in your small cozy little home out in the woodland outskirts of town, your mind drifted off when you heard the approach of a car in your driveway, causing you to frown. Standing up and striding over to the window you peeked at who your surprise guests could be.

Exiting a black SUV were three people; a young man who looked as if he were just a teenager and two older men, both tall but one was lean whereas the other was more built. Their pale skin caught your eye as it glinted faintly in the sunlight.

Vampires. _Absolutely fantastic._

You’d met a few vampires over the years - luckily not too many of those encounters ended in a fight but of course, there were a few that wanted to screw with “the strange smelly human.” It never ended well when things went south, and you’d acquired a few scars from venom poisoning. Most of your scars covered your arms, creating their own faintly glimmering sleeve of patterns from bites crisscrossing and overlapping each other. Some were on your shoulders and you had a real nasty scar on your neck. All of them burned when you first got them; werewolf blood didn’t mix well with vampire venom, it wasn’t enough to kill you but it did hurt like a bitch.

Sighing, you gathered up your mettle and opened the door to your home, leaning against the doorframe, watching them approach with careful eyes.

As they approached, you couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the apparent look of disgust on their face as they breathed in the scent of you. You’d asked a friendly vampire once what you smelt like and they had grinned and said, “Like a wet, stinky dog.”

“I’m sorry, should I have put on some deodorant before you came?” you called out to them, grinning as their noses wrinkled in disgust.

“That might have been polite,” the leaner vampire replied smoothly through his teeth. 

Crossing your arms, you pushed your self off the doorframe and walked towards the vampires until you were directly in front of them. The boy balked, overwhelmed with your scent. “What’s the matter, kiddo? Not a fan of dogs?”

He simply glared at you bitterly, lips pressed in a thin line.

Taking the lead, you addressed his companions. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“You’ve managed to keep yourself hidden from the Volturi well enough,” the larger one commented, ignoring your question. “How do you do it despite apparently not keeping your mouth shut about it?”

“Not many of your kind who question what I am are capable of speaking after they find out,” you stated flatly, eyes narrowing.

His jaw clenched and he turned his head away from you, exhaling through his nose.

“We aren’t here to hurt you, or cause trouble,” the leaner one cut in, the voice of diplomacy. “Hear us out.”

You considered your options. If they wanted a fight you were greatly outnumbered, more so by skill than the number of vampires. The larger vampire not only had his eight and muscle mass on his side but he had a vibe about him; like if you picked a fight, he’d know exactly what he was doing. Both he and the lean vampire looked like they’d be skilled in a fight. The boy, you weren’t sure of. If anything, you’d wager that the older ones did the fighting for him.

“Fine,” you conceded, waving a hand towards your home. “Come inside and we’ll talk. No funny business and you walk in front of me.”

All three of them nodded curtly and led the way into your home.

You learned their names; Demetri, Alec, and Felix. It was Demetri who explained the situation - their leaders had thought your kind extinct, but now they needed a werewolf to counter these new ghouls who had popped up in the world.

“I’m just one wolf, you realize that right?” you pointed out, a hand pressed against your forehead. “Even if I’m effective against these creatures there’s not enough manpower to take them all down. What are you going to do, jet-set me across the word and airdrop me into every nook and cranny where these things live?”

Felix sighed. “Luckily they’ve only been appearing in Italy, so far. But, we have taken that into consideration. You’re truly the only one? No family members are Children of the Moon?”

“ _Children of the Moon_ ,” you chuckled darkly, “god that’s such an _old_ term. I prefer werewolf or lycan personally - less of a mouthful.” Looking up from your hunched position on the couch, you locked eyes with the large vampire. “No, it skipped a few generations in my family. The last wolf was my great-grandmother.”

“But will you help?” Alec pressed the issue. He was in the corner of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had a bad migraine. “We have little choice but to come to one of you for help. And you’re the only one that can permanently kill one of these things.”

“I’m aware. You’ve told me so.”

“Do you not _care?_ ” he snapped, ignoring Demetri’s warning hiss from the couch. “We’re at our wits end here. Either you help us, or-”

In a flash, your emotions got the better of you and you were no longer sitting but standing upright, baring your teeth. Your eyes turned to the signature eery yellow of a werewolf. “Or what, dickhead? You’ll kill me, I guess is the answer?”

Demetri came in between the hostile space, hands raised like he was approaching a wild animal. “Let’s keep our cool, everyone.”

“You won’t kill me,” you said cooly, eyes still glowing menacingly. “You _need_ me. If you kill me, then traveling all the way here was pointless. This _conversation_ is pointless and you know it.”

Alec huffed and looked away. _Huh, argument won._

Demetri lowered his hands. “So, will you come?”

You looked at him, then Felix and Alec, then back to Demetri. “On one condition; after this is all done and we live, leave me alone.”

Felix let out a short laugh. “I think those terms are fair, don’t you?” he looked to Demetri with an amused smirk.

The more diplomatic vampire nodded and held out his hand to you.

A peace offering. But more than that, a gesture to seal the deal.

You shook his hand, keeping eye contact, the glow fading from your eyes as he gazed back calmly with his red ones. “Let’s not waste any time. You might wanna travel with the windows down.”

Within 24 hours of entering Volterra and meeting the elders of the vampire coven, screams filled the city as the ghoul slunk their way into the premises. Alice Cullen’s vision was mirrored perfectly; human bodies were splayed in grotesque manners across the town. It appeared that the masquerade of living under the radar of human was long broken. Now was the time to fight.

“Ready?” Felix asked you, a keen look in his eyes. He nodded to Demetri and Marcus, who had joined his side. Each of the leaders was paired off with high-level guards for protection.

“Born ready,” you replied breathlessly, deeply inhaling, the smell of blood and decay heavy in the air around you. Shrugging out of your jacket, you gave a sheepish smile to your vampire brothers-in-arms. “Ever seen a werewolf shift?” When they shook their heads warily, you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. “Well, you’re about to.”

Letting the beast take over was second nature to you. When you first shifted it always hurt Limbs cracking and growing longer, you hunched over to the ground as you shifted into a more beastly form. Felix and Demetri, along with Marcus and a few low ranked guards watched in fascination and horror as fur sprouted across your body and your face took on more wolfish features.

Stretching taller than even Felix at 6′7 as you stood on your hind legs, you let out a haunting roar and sprung into action.

“Well shit, would you look at that?” Felix whispered, a shocked expression on his face. Not often did he come across someone - or something - taller than himself.

“Feeling a little threatened, my friend?” Demetri teased, earning a growl from Felix.

It was a long, weary battle. Many lower guards fell to the ghouls and even Felix was nearly taken out by a few who had dog-piled on top of him, pinning him to the ground. As soon as you saw your hulking companion fall you ran on all fours and leaped at the ghouls, ripping them off Felix in one fell swoop with a giant clawed hand.

“Find Demetri and Marcus!” he barked at you, holding his side. A sickly ooze was dripping through his clothes.

“You’re hurt!” You grabbed him and assessed the damage. The cut left a disgusting mess but it wasn’t deep enough to penetrate his granite skin; he’ll live.

He placed a hand on your shoulder and firmly pushed you back. “I’ll be fine, but you must go! Find them, I have no clue who’s survived and who’s dead.”

“Okay,” you replied, “but not alone. We can’t afford to split up now.”

He mulled over your suggestion for a second. “Very well. Then let’s go!”

It was as Alice Cullen saw in her vision. Demetri crouched defensively in front of Marcus, surrounded by ghouls. Demetri’s hand was hanging on by a thread. Just when one leaped in for the kill, a wolf and a vampire intervened, your jaws securing the killing blow. Felix used his enhanced strength to throw the other ghouls aside as you tore into each of them, one by one but quickly and effectively.

The vision and the books were correct after all; they did need you and if you hadn’t agreed, it would have been a bloodbath. Many had fallen to the ghouls but by what seemed like dumb luck many of the core members of the Volturi lived. The cleanup was a hell of a job and the Volturi had to do it quickly before authorities came. In the meantime, you were escorted to the outskirts of Volterra by Demetri, Felix, and Marcus.

“I have to admit, I’m very, very grateful that you agreed to come,” Demetri chuckled, letting free the tension from the battle. He held a firm grip on his wrist as he walked leisurely with you.

“As we all are,” Marcus echoed Demetri’s statement. It was the first time the elder vampire had spoken to you directly. “You have my thanks.”

You nodded to the older vampire. “I’m glad I could help. Hopefully, that’s the last of them.”

“You fought well,” Felix complimented. “It’s not every day I get a chance to fight alongside a werewolf.”

You chuckled, grinning at the large vampire. “Same to you, you fought well.”

“Years of experience,” he added with a wink.

As promised, they let you go peacefully. If the trouble with ghouls ever arose again you promised to return and help them once more but for the meantime, it was back home to your cozy little house in the woods. Life as a werewolf was a solitary one, now, however, you left Italy with the knowledge that the supernatural world was a little bit safer and you a couple of unlikely friends in a dire situation.

 _I’m glad I came and helped,_ you thought to yourself, content with the end resolution to this trouble. _But now, I really need a nap. And a hot shower._


End file.
